Bonded by a Fight
by Polardude097
Summary: Linda must go back to Minnesota to resume her work as the librarian, which leaves Blu sad to see his lifelong companion go.Jewel suggests for him to have some time alone at the club.While there, he meets an unexpected friend that will spice up Blu's life.
1. A Good day Right?

**AN: **my first Fanfic! I've been reading many of the Fanfics on the Rio page and let me say, there have been many stories I love and inspired me to write a story of my own. In my opinion, I would call myself a not-so good writer, so don't take my story as if it was written by a professional. Please take it easy? But let me know if you like this. If not, please PM me and let me know what I should improve on, OK?

Also another thing, I put a little twist in the movie, at the end of the movie in the credits you see them open a Linda's bookstore in Rio de Janeiro. INSTEAD, I decided the bookstore is still in Minnesota. This story takes place after the plane incident and Jewel's broken wing, but before the eggs.

ALRIGHT. Enough talk let's start the story.

Chapter 1

A Good Day…right?

The jungle of Rio was the tranquil and beautiful lands of Brazil. The droplets of water slowly being brought down to the tips of the leaves by the laws of gravity. The clouds being pushed by the forces of wind, leaving Rio de Janeiro towards the horizon precipitating on the lands and sea below them. Rain was common on Rio, leaving plenty of rainwater on the jungle to make it look simply amazing. But one certain macaw just wasn't use to all this rain.

"Ah! Jewel, the hallow, It's all wet!"

Blu was once again being a baby about the hallow, trying to dry the hallow floor with leaves. His futile clean-up was interrupted by the angelic voice of his one and only love.

"Blu… just let it dry. It's going to be a hot sunny day, so it'll dry itself off." Jewel slowly got up from her nest and stretched her muscle aching wings, facing the sunrise to feel its warm touch on her slim body. She took a look at Blu with the corner of her eye, seeing him mesmerized at the sight of her beautiful body under her wings. His pupils dilated and his talon slowly loosened its grip from the damp leaf. His stare was quite charming to her, seeing his rich brown eyes made her heart melt; making her eyes dilate at the sight of Blu's dazed state. She slowly repositioned her wings back in place and turned around facing the still-dazed bird.

"So…pretty…" Blu mumbled a few other words complimenting Jewel's appearance. Jewel let out a slight giggle and brought his face towards hers.

"What are you staring at my blue bird?" She said in a soothing yet slightly seductive voice. She loved teasing Blu and watching him stutter and nervously trying to talk made her laugh and always put her in a good mood. She waited for a response but there were none. Instead, a mischievous smile grew across his face, his eyes in a seductive stare towards Jewel. Just then, a breeze entered the hallow moving Blu's feathers in a slow yet cool movement, moving along in the direction of the wind. This time it wasn't Blu who was one mesmerized, it was Jewel. Her eyes grew large exposing her sapphire eyes largely; she was in a daze herself.

"He…looks so…handsome…wow…" A few other thoughts crossed her mind of how he looks hot, but were interrupted by Blu's voice.

"What else?" Blu chuckled, still keeping his seductive eyes on her. His eyes were half closed and his beak was still in a small grim. "_Mi_ _amor_, the sight of your appearance is absolutely beautiful and…I…I…"

Jewel got closer to Blu, secretly hoping for him to say those three words spoken from his beak. Those three words would send her mind into the world of euphoria, she would throw him to the ground and start kissing him like there's no tomorrow. She saw Blu's beak open up once again to say another word but kept it open as he just froze in time.

"Yeah…yeah…"Jewel was eager to hear him say it. Her heart raced and her beak opened in anticipation of his words. "C'mon Blu, say it!" She quickly thought. Blu exhaled and took a deep breath of air and finally spoke.

"I think I'm getting better at speaking Portuguese, you know!"

Jewel went quickly from anticipated to dumbfound. Her expression hinted Blu he made a possible mistake. Her beak was wide open and her eye's pupils shrunk to its limit. As she stared at Blu, her wings drooped and she quickly discovered her reaction and quickly changed it to a fake smile.

"Oh! Well that's really good haha!" Jewel put on a big smile and turned away.

"Really! He had all that time during my recovery to prepare to confess!"

She fumed ferociously in the world of her mind. But she realized the stubborn side of her was really showing. She dropped her head low to the floor in defeat.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't just start being mates after just two weeks of knowing him, before that I knew nothing of him. I'll give him some time to warm up to me. But…"

A quick tear fell down Jewel's cheek, her eyes all watery of her thinking of that feeling. Her feelings towards Blu she felt to no one else.

"I already love him. I fell in love with him that day when we danced in the club and when he saved me from that flying human-made thing." (Jewel doesn't know what a plane is.)

She let out a quick breath a lifted her head up to turn back around to Blu. But to her surprise, she felt Blu's wing on her back. His slow caressing let Jewel relax but quickly realized what was going on.

Blu quickly lifted her head up and looked deeply into Jewel's eyes. Blu's eyes were full of worry and regret, his face showing the deep worrisome Blu she saw when she was recovering.

"Jewel, did I say something wrong? You didn't want me to learn Portuguese? If you don't like it, I can just forget all the words I learned."

He was being serious. He clenched his eyes repeating to himself, "forget" for five seconds.

"NO, no no no no no… It's great you learned Portuguese, Blu! Seriously, I'm happy!"

"Oh, but you were crying…"

Jewel quickly thought for a second. But of course, she knew Blu would easily fall for lies or lame excuses.

"I…was crying tears of joy!"

Blu's face brightened a little and a smile grew across his face. He let out a quick breath and straightened his feathers out. He hopped over to Jewel and slowly patted her left wing.

"I'm glad I made you happy, so how's your wing?"

"Blu, its fine. It's been four days since my recovery was done. So, I think it should be healed by now. Don't worry, OK?"

"Alright, so you said it's going to be a hot day?"

Jewel remembered the fact she did state that fact and was glad Blu brought it up. It would most likely eliminate the entire awkward atmosphere in the air.

"Oh! Yeah its going to be a good day!"

As they finished up there little conversation, they heard a familiar voice in the distance. They took a peek out to see Linda waving at there tree. She had a bright blue tang top with shorts that seemed a little to small with her. Her skin was a little darker by that fact she was tanning in the beaches of Rio while waiting for Jewel's recovery. She had the hat she first wore to Rio and her hair seemed a little longer.

"Blu! Jewel!"

They quickly swooped down and landed on Linda's shoulder's playfully squawking in her ear. Linda giggled and put the both of them on one arm to see them both. Her smile quickly changed to a sad, depressing face. She looked at Blu and sniffled trying to hold back any tears she can possibly handle. Blu let out a whispering squawk to his companion, worried the fact she turned sad when she looked at Blu. Linda took a deep breath stared at Blu's rich brown eyes.

"Blu, I have to go back to Minnesota to take care of the bookstore. I won't be coming back anytime soon."

Blu let out a loud gasp followed by a whispered "no…" Jewel sadly looked at Blu, starting to cry as he stared at Linda, Wishfully thinking that the day would turn out to be a "good day"

AN: **That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! **


	2. In your memory

**AN: **Four reviews for my new story! And there all positive ones! Thank you to the people that reviewed it. I appreciate it very much for your opinion.

Unfortunately, this week will be hard to update anything due to finals I have to study for. If I have any free time, I'll either eat food, sleep, or **TRY **to write more of the story. Writing this is fun and all but school just has to get in the way… So I'll do my best to update.

Anyways, time for the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

In your memory

Blu's beak was gaping open, why couldn't she stay and bring the library over? His tears fell to Linda's arm as she walked back to the Blu Bird sanctuary, her crying too. Jewel stood there not knowing what to do. The situation felt so awkward to her. This was Blu's and Linda's problem, "what can I do to help?" she thought. She didn't really understand Blu's relationship to Linda. All she could think was how bad it would be to be a pet for a human. All the freedom and fun to her was flying, nothing more. But she never knew the kindness for what Linda did for Blu. She shook off the thought and focused on how to make her boyfriend feel better. She got closer to Blu and started to preen his neck feathers that poked out of Blu's feathers. She slowly licked the feathers and went deeper into his neck, feeling the warmth quickly around her beak. She noticed Blu wasn't being awkward or nervous at all. He looked serious and depressed with his eyes and head laying low. His wings drooped low on his sides and the feathers under his eyes were damp and cold due to his tears. This Blu was a completely different Blu, the opposite. This really freaked her out and immediately started to preen him as soft and slowly as she could to change his sulking mood. Blu felt Jewel's attempts of the soft preening and let out a soft purr and looked at Jewel. Jewel stopped the grooming and a slow but re-assuring smile appeared on her face. That smile was an "it'll be fine" smile. No words were needed, just a smile and he was in a better mood.

They entered through the doors and felt the slight breeze of the wind follow them. The smell of birds and flowers were in the air. Repeated squawks were heard throughout the sanctuary. Some were slightly wounded or bruised while others were bloodied up heavily and were bruised all around there body, they were in need of medical attention immediately. It was a busy day for the sanctuary; the whole staff was running about carrying things from syringes to a scalpel.

"What happened to all these birds? They looked as if they were attacked by other birds! It's all so…bloody…"

Jewel quickly closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight she just saw. It was terrible… many birds were clinging to there lives, some looked as they were dead but there eyes told a different story. Luckily, they were breathing and blinked showing they still had life in there bloody frail bodies. Blu slowly placed his wing around Jewel's head, as if he was trying to censor anything too graphic for her. Jewel heard a door open into a more silent area, all the squawking ceased and sounded muffled. She realized they were in a different room. It was Tulio's office. Papers and other equipment were either on the floor or on the shelves. Jewel pushed away Blu's wing and faced Blu with a smile.

"Blu, thanks for doing that but right now, don't worry about me; just let me… help you in the situation you're in right now."

Blu slowly blinked and looked down. His depression was all over his mind. But he insisted on putting Jewel first in to worry about. His kindness and caring personality was unmatched to no other bird according to Jewel. But she decided he's been too kind to her, she rubbed Blu's head with her wing, slowly and gently stroking back and forth. Blu looked up and blushed at her sudden kindness, smiling at the same time.

Jewel decided it was time for Blu and Linda to have some time by themselves. She hopped off Linda's arm, perching on the parrot stand in the corner of the office. She gave Blu a quick smile telling him that she should stay out of the talk.

Blu and Linda went into the next room, which was a storage room. Boxes and bird feed were scattered around the place. It also had some medical equipment and medicine labeled or bagged on shelves that seemed to tower a few feet taller than Linda. She placed Blu at an eye to eye level to her and spoke.

"Blu… we can't afford to move the bookstore to Rio. It costs so much, even if Tulio chipped in, we wouldn't have enough money to pay. And he can't. He has to pay for supplies and employee's salaries to keep the sanctuary running. I don't have any extra money to pay either. And I WON'T ask my mom for any money. She deserves to finally settle down and don't worry about anything. And you have to stay with Jewel; she needs you by her side. I'm so sorry Blu… we'll be separated from each other for a long time. I'm so sorry…"

Blu started to let the tears fall freely from his eyes. Tear after tear, his feathers grew damp and his eyes became red. Linda cried along with him but smiled and ran her finger from the top of his head to the tip of his tail feathers.

"But Blu, I may be more than a thousand miles away, but I'll always be right here."

She rubbed his head and tapped the back of his head.

"In your memory."

Blu let out a small, quiet squawk and smiled. He put his talon up and they preformed their signature handshake.

"And another thing, you can't see me go on the plane either. You need to stay here, OK? Comfort talk with some of the birds here. I think they matter more right now. Poor birds…"

She picked Blu up again with her arm and brought him close to her face.

"I'll miss you so much Blu, I really will."

"I will miss you too Linda." Blu knew she wouldn't understand, but knew somehow she would know what he said.

She put him in a cradle position and bought his body to her cheek. The warm soft feathers touched Linda's face, Linda's tears falling onto Blu's stomach. They stayed frozen in that position for a few minutes then Linda put Blu back on her arm.

"C'mon, I have to go now."

They left the storage room, seeing Jewel waiting patiently outside. She was getting impatient, but she used all her power to keep back the impatient pose. She hopped on Linda's arm next to Blu as they went outside. There was a taxi outside of the sanctuary with all of Linda's stuff. She set Blu and Jewel on the palm tree next to the sanctuary building. Linda kissed Blu on his head and gave him one last pet before walking into the taxi. They watched her shut the door of the taxi and put on her seatbelt. She gave Blu and Jewel one last wave and off she went, never to be seen for many months. Blu sadly watched the taxi go out of sight and disappear into the traffic. He cried rivers, moped, and mumbled words inaudible to Jewel. She slowly put her wing on Blu's back to give him a pat. He threw himself into Jewel for a big hug and to cry on her side. Jewel slowly caressed his back and spoke few words of comfort, trying to lighten the mood.

"Today sucks…" Jewel madly said deep in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Chapter 2 done! Blu changed from his awkward, nervous self and put himself in a more serious, depressed mood. Will he change back? You'll see…


	3. A Little Advice

Chapter 3

A Little Advice

Blu slowly separated his hug with Jewel and looked into Jewel's with his watery eyes. He slowly frowned and spoke through his shaky voice.

"Jewel, I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I would absolutely love to stay here in Rio with you, its just you know…"

Jewel was slightly happier seeing his awkwardness come back; His stuttering and his mixed up jumble of words.

"You know it's just that Linda has been my lifelong companion and watching her go was so… sad." He moved his feet side to side a little to make himself comfortable. Blu decided to finally tell her anything he wanted to tell her…most of it. He perched lower on the branch and looked at Jewel's sapphire eyes. She seemed to be anticipating his little confession.

"Well Jewel, I like you okay but it's that I love Linda a lot though. NO! That came out wrong… ummm…." He looked around thinking on how to organize his words into a better sentence. "I love her as a son. She took care of me when I never knew my parents. She was my mother, only a different species. And I will always love her."

Jewel chuckled at Blu's caring words he had in store for Linda. He was that bird a little different than others. He was more of the awkward, weird, and clumsy bird of society. But he topped others in being a caring, nice bird.

"And I want to be with you, as your best friend I mean!"

Her smile quickly dissipated and went into a shocked, open beak. Once again, she felt the sadness strike her again, right into her soul.

_"Does…does Blu really think that way to me? That kiss meant nothing to him when we fell from the human-made flying thing?"_ Her mind was completely full of many ways Blu should fall in love with her. From the appearance of her body to the way she talked. "Was it all too little for Blu?"

But, of course, she felt it would be wrong to yell in his face when he was in a bad day himself. She let the thought go and breathed deeply. She looked back at Blu as if nothing happened. Blu didn't notice her split second reaction and continued his talk.

"So… let's just go help those birds and ask what happened." Blu took to the skies with Jewel following close. They followed Tulio through the door and chirped happily on his shoulders. Blu was masking his depressed mood with that innocent smile he was known for.

"Hey Blu! Listen, I'm sorry Linda had to go, she has a job too."

Blu meekly smiled and purred near Tulio telling him it was alright. They flew off his shoulder to let Tulio continue his running around the sanctuary. He was also pretty well at masking his sadness. He continued on with his business treating birds with that thought of Linda in the back of his head.

Blu and Jewel saw one of the birds who were already treated by the doctors. His once lime green feathers were covered with the white bandages with little blood spots around the wounded areas. His eyes were full of fear and shock as if the incident was repeating in his mind. His colorful blue eyes had a crazed look, making him look like an insane bird. Both his wings were in casts and a bandage covered his stomach. He also had a deep cut across the back of his neck. It too was covered by many bandages. Blu and Jewel both were craving for what happened to this bird. It was something quite curious to them; they were both curious and frightening. The bird slowly turned his body to the wall, still keeping the same expression. They confronted the bird from behind since he was facing the wall. Jewel started her sentence with the usual greeting.

"Hel-"

The bird jumped and shrieked at the sound of Jewel's soothing voice. He looked over with his eyes locked onto Jewel. Jewel jumped at the sight of his scarier look and breathed heavily with Blu trying to calm her down. Jewel grew from her scared look to her anger. Blu felt the heat radiating from Jewel's head as she stared the bird down, her brain was boiling with anger in the form of lava in her head.

"What the hell! I'm just trying to say hello! Is that how yo-"

"Calm down Jewel he didn't mean it, I mean, you are a little scary."

Jewel flashed a look at Blu with the same look she gave to the bird. But this look was mixed with magma from the sun. Blu quickly stuttered and yelled a few words of jumbled sentences.

"I mean! I mean that you look scary… like this… you know… angry."

Blu's voice started to get more silent as he continued his sentence. In his mind, he was praying she would stop her fuming rage of staring down. Blu started to mumble a few more words.

"We don't know what this bird went through, it's like he saw a ghost."

He was right. Either he was schizophrenic or he went through hell, this bird was scared of something. She backed off and put on her innocent smile and looked at the bird, now confused of there little dispute.

"I'm sorry for yelling, we really just wanted to see if your ok, so are you?"

The bird finally got out of his trance of trauma and noticed the beauty standing in front of her. It was like a one-second therapy session gone well, he seemed as he was already better. His pupils dilated and a small little grin grew across his face. He walked over to Jewel and cleared his throat.

"Hi. Its ok I'm all better, now that you're here."

Jewel was once again facing another bird that wanted her to be his mate. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the bird.

"Hey, I'm not here looking for a mate, I'm here to see if your ok. That's it." Her voice sounded dull and her eyes were staring deeply into his.

The bird slowly lost his grin and sighed. Then he caught a glimpse of Blu next to her and finally realized. He looked over at Blu with a surprised look and gasped.

"OH! I'm so sorry dude! I didn't mean to hit on your mate!"

Blu quickly shot a surprised look and grew red in his cheeks. He started with a big huge

"NO! I'm a great friend that's it! Jeez… everyone jumps to conclusions…"

Jewel looked at the floor with a sad sigh for a split second but shouted.

"ANYWAYS. We didn't get your name. What is it?"

"Oh… it's Flynn."

"OK. Flynn… what happened to you?"

"Well first of all, I'm here like a whole lot bunch of other birds are here for. We got attacked."

"_Knew it"_ Jewel quickly thought.

"Most of these were attacked by the same bunch? Are they notorious?"

"Well… yeah. We call them Crow's Talon around. Even though the gang is made up of Military and Hyacinth Macaws, they say that there power can match the power of many powerful crows. There assholes… They attack anybody they want and nobody can stop them. Supposedly, they will forcefully mate with a bird that looks sexy to them. Fortunately, no birds have been through that…yet."

Flynn slowly closed his eyes and spoke once again.

"We were just hanging around the Fruit market near the club with some other friends. We got attacked by them. They left us with little energy to do anything and left us to the last the remaining seconds of our lives. Good thing though we were found; by that human that's over there."

He pointed with his wingtip at Tulio, who was working on a cast for a bird.

"We don't know where there they like to attack, probably everywhere!"

He slowly lowered his head in fright of the incident. Blu slowly put his wing on Flynn's head.

"Hey, you're all right now. These humans are nice, they'll treat you well."

Flynn raised his head back up with a smile.

"Yeah I know. Thank you guys for talking to me. If you guys didn't, I might have stayed in that trauma for who knows how long."

He gave Blu a hug and gave Jewel a wingshake, afraid of what she might do. They talked to Flynn until the moon was high in the sky. Blu and Jewel waved at him goodbye and flew back to there hallow. It was still early in the night, so Jewel wondered what they could do. But as she was about to ask for his opinion, he was in the corner looking down. Of course, he was still sad over the fact Linda was gone. Jewel wondered what she would do if she was having a bad day. Her head lit up as she got an idea and walked over to Blu and whispered into his ear.

"Hey Blu? Why don't you go to the club where we danced? You can have a little drink to relieve your mind."

Blu looked over at Jewel with his beak open.

"What? I would like to go but without you?"

"Yeah, you need some time alone. OK?"

"But alcohol is bad, and we birds have a bar in a club that sells alcohol? Weird…"

Jewel let out a loud sigh and just groaned. She looked back at Blu with narrowed eyes.

"Stop putting logic into it!"

Blu looked at her with surprise of her little outbreak, but understood. He did want to be alone for a little and try out alcohol. So he nodded and headed for the hollow's entrance. He looked back at Jewel who had a tired expression and wanted to go to sleep.

"I'll try to be back soon OK?"

"Blu, just enjoy yourself okay? But don't hit on any females got it?" She looked serious not wanting Blu to get with any other bird. He was hers. That's it.

"Also! Order the drink the Lonely One!"

He nodded once again and flew outwards towards the club. He hoped this little advice worked and would chase this stupid sorrow out of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Chapter 3 done! Finally, the club scene. Just to let you guys know this scene will be on a higher rating. It will probably have some words not really suitable for young readers. So young adults, I'm sorry. And also, the Lonely One is NOT a real drink. And Dmitri the Soviet Spix Macaw, if your reading this, here he comes… in the next chapter!


	4. The Bar Fight part 1 Before

AN: In this chapter, I'm going to go back and forth of talking about two things. One with Blu and the other is the "Mysterious Bird". So don't get confused OK.

Also this chapter and probably the next one two has some things young readers CAN'T read. So I'm warning you now… maybe I'll just have to change it to M for these two chapters…

There are TWO parts to this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Bar Fight part 1

Blu glided through the night sky as he looked for the fruit market. It was a cool night for Rio and the skies were clear with only the moon shining onto Brazil. He tried to locate the any small tent flashing with lights under it as he lowered his altitude to get a better look.

"Ah where is that stupid fruit market place, my patience is wearing thin…I should have asked Jewel"

Blu continued his search, thinking of the times with Linda. He let out a single tear and started looking in deeper into the city. He regretted never asking Jewel for directions.

He finally saw a big tent near the fruit market and landed near its entrance. It was bigger and had nails driving the covers down to the floor so no monkeys would mess with them. The sound of the beat emitted from the tent and the smell of fruit enhanced the club, making it the perfect hangout. He entered the club and the beat of the samba music immediately filled his ears. They also made some modifications to the club by adding some club essentials. There was a DJ bird. He was the same species as Flynn with his feathers lime green. He also had small earphones probably custom made and the DJ machine. The speakers were probably taken from a computer; it had a power button and a volume knob just like the ones Blu saw at Linda's bookstore. The DJ was keeping the crowd alive with the music he put on as he nodded his head to the beat.

To the left was the bar, made out of toothpicks, straws, and other small things durable enough that the bar would stand. There was a lonely bartender and what looked like a waitress for the bar. The bartender looked like a golden-collared macaw. But his gold color for his neck was red. The tips of his feathers were also red and so was his tail feathers. His body and his wings were a dark green color matching with his black rings around his eyes. His eyes…were his unique. They had a slightly orange glow around the pupils of his eyes. The bird also wore a necklace; it was what looked like a mini shark tooth. He seemed to be waiting for anybody to order a drink from him. Bored and waiting.

Next to him was the waitress of some sort. She had a shady dark for her feathers on her back. Here beak was grey and she had beautiful amethyst eyes with little eyelashes above her eyes. Her belly was a shiny gray and her tail feathers were long and had a colorful dark blue tint. Her head was very similar to Jewel, as if she was her long lost twin. She had a little tray holder on her right wing to grab drinks off with her talon.

Blu looked around the room to see if anything else changed. All the tables were empty since everyone was on the dance floor, but one. He was lonely but many females stared at him. There was one next to his shoulder mumbling to herself,

"He's so mysterious…"

Blu thought the same, but not in an admiring way like the females. Blu closely examined his features, and getting surprised of each discovery. His feathers were all dark except for the wingtips. His wingtips were a crimson red and so were his eyes. He had the same neck feathers that would stick out of Blu's neck. His beak and eyes were the same shape as Blu's, only his beak was greyer and his eyes were a serious red. He looked as if he was new here, he just sat there without looking or talking, just patience like he was waiting for someone. He caught a look at Blu and stared for two minutes. Blu was frightened, as if he was going to throw a blade at his throat. The bird broke the stare and went back to putting his wings over his eyes. _"He looks kinda like me..."_ Blu thought

Blu awkwardly walked over to the bar and sat down on a Popsicle stool. It had little cotton balls for comfort and toothpick for the stool to stand. The bartender noticed his arrival and quickly walked up to him.

"Hey, you're the bird from two weeks ago right? You and the girl you were with were pretty awesome at dancing!"

Blu never noticed this bird two weeks ago. But he did see a bar on the far right side of him at the time, but he never bothered. The bird sounded the same age as him, shocking Blu that a bird his age would serve drinks.

"Oh you think so? Well thanks."

The bird smiled and leaned onto the counter.

"So, what can I get ya?"

"Um…, The Lonely One please?

"Sure coming right up!"

The bird grabbed what looked like a medicine cup and put it on the shoe box counter and pulled out some other things. He poured the ingredients one by one into what looked like a shaker and gave it a little shake. Blu noticed the mysterious bird raising his wing to order his drink and the waitress went over. Blu looked back over to the bartender finishing up preparing his drink and served it in a medicine cup.

"Enjoy!"

Blu looked at the light brownish color and picked it up with his talon. He examined it a bit more, cautiously and slowly turning it around to see it at different angles. The bartender noticed and looked with a precarious look.

"Hey, I didn't put anything bad in it." The bartender casually said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Bird's talk<strong>

The waitress noticed the bird raising his wing for a call for a drink.

The waitress went up to the Mysterious one and did her usual ask.

"What drink can I get you?"

"Your Slow Death…"

The bird looked at him with shocked eyes and backed away from this possible murderer. This bird also had a thick accent of some sort, which freaked her out even more.

"The drink… isn't it good here?"

The bird finally realized they did have a drink named that looked back at him.

"Oh, yeah… sure."

"My apologies for scaring you."

The waitress walked away and pulled out the ingredients and mixed them all up in one little cup. She was staring at this "freak" she thought and wondered what part of Brazil he was from… or if he was even from Brazil…

* * *

><p><strong>Blu's talk<strong>

Blu brought the medicine cup close to his beak and stared at it. It reeked of powerful alcohol and it burned his nostrils. He took a deep breath and sipped it, automatically spitting it back out. _"No wonder it's bad for you! It tastes bad and it's freaking strong!"_ He thought.

The bartender looked at him with a shocked look, as if Blu just killed someone.

"What are you doing! That's a good drink you're spitting out! Have you ever drunk before?"

Blu slowly shook his head and looked back at the drink.

"You're supposed to take it down in one gulp, that's how you do it!"

Blu whined and brought all his courage up and gulped the whole drink, coughing up vigorously right after. He wheezed and looked at the bartender with wide eyes. The bartender simply chuckled and talked.

"You know, first time drinkers don't go for something that has sixty percent alcohol in it. But you're pretty good."

The still wheezing bird was shocked. He was actually able to drink and hold his liquor a bit. So Blu, starting to get a little dizzy, smiled and recovered from his recent cough up. Blu wanted to meet this bird. He was cool, nice, and seemed to have a good heart and was expressed in the way he talked. And his smile made Blu felt a little better in what just happened.

"So bartender, can I ask you what your name is?"

"It's Jin, Jin Sukatori."

They shook with there wings and they decided they would talk for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Bird's Talk<strong>

The waitress finished making the drink and brought it to the bird. She put it in front of him and stared as he admired the drink. He picked it up and finished it in one gulp and put it down as if he was drinking water. Now the waitress was terrified. _"The Slow Death drink was powerful, enough to knock a bird out in a sip, and he didn't even sigh or anything!" _She looked in surprise as the bird looked back at her.

"Do you want something?"

The waitress broke out of her trance and slowly spoke. She was a little interested in his personality.

"Um, do you want to talk a little?"

The bird sat silently for a minute and finally responded.

"Fine."

She sat across from him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of sorrow and emptiness. She asked the simple question when you meet someone.

"My names Sopheen, what's yours?"

The mysterious bird looked back down to the mini table and responded.

"Dmitri."

* * *

><p>AN: Bam! There you go Dmitri the Soviet Spix Macaw! That'll be all for now, review and comment! Bye!<p> 


	5. The Bar Fight part 2

**AN:** AGAIN. This chapter is a little violent and bad for young readers. So be wise. You've been warned…

Okay on with the story. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Bar Fight part 2

**Dmitri's talk**

The two macaws seemed as if they wanted to talk, but what about. They were only able to say there names and nothing else. Sopheen put both of her wings on the table, slowly rubbing them together getting uncomfortable of the silent awkwardness. She thought of the reason why she wanted to talk. She just made up a different way when Dmitri found her staring at him.

_"Sopheen you idiot! You made the situation even worse when you just had to say you wanted to talk to him! C'mon, think what to say…"_

She looked down at the table thinking deeply of the words she wanted to say. She thought of a question and widened her eyes. She looked back at Dmitri and found him looking under his right wing. It was small shiny object that was small enough to fit in his wing.

_"Wonder what that is…"_ She thought as she tried to get a closer look.

Dmitri quickly found her looking at what he was fiddling around with and tucked his wing back to its original position. He glared at her to look away and it did just that. Sopheen let out a quick yell and threw her body back to the side of the chair. She looked at him with the scared image, Dmitri quickly noticed he over did the intimidation.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I just don't want you to see that…'

Sopheen slowly regained her confidence and sat normally on the chair. She remembered that look clear in her head, as if he was still staring at her. That menacing, terrifying look froze her and sent a chill down her back. She looked back at the table with a traumatized look and sighed in fear. Then she felt a wing on her side, caressing her slowly to calm her. She calmed down and quickly noticed it was Dmitri's wing. He now had a no expression but still looked as if he was sorry.

"I regret scaring you for no big reason. Please forgive me."

His wing was warm and caused her to relax; combined with his smooth accented voice made her coo. His recent action of scaring her quickly vanished out of her mind and she thought of Dmitri's soft caressing. But soon realized a new feeling had come up in her. She has a crush on Dmitri. She blushed heavily and quickly looked away, pushing his wing away at the same time. Dmitri didn't know what she was doing. He wasn't trying to flirt; he was only trying to do something nice after what he did.

"Oh… I forgive you…" She tried to cover the slight shyness in her voice while she blushed. She quickly got up and tried to look at his eyes.

"Um… I'll go get more drinks ok? Stay here…ok?"

Dmitri nodded and off she walked, stumbling into chairs as if she was drunk. Dmitri confusedly looked at her and shrugged. Sopheen got out two more cups and started making the drinks, his Slow Death and hers regular water. She looked at him every now and then, thinking of thoughts of them as a couple. She chuckled a little and sighed in happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Blu's talk<strong>

"So, you have a last name, did you have a human companion?" Blu wondered. _"Did Jin have an owner that gave him a last name?"_ Linda had given him a last name named after hers, Gunderson. If he did have an owner, was his owner Japanese than? He watched anime back at home, seeing Jin in the subtitles when he watched them. He automatically knew it was either the character or some other thing he couldn't understand. But either way, Jin had to be related with some Japanese culture.

"No, I gave myself a last name so that my first name wouldn't be so short. And you know, it sounds kinda cool."

Blu had to agree. It did sound pretty nice. As soon as he was about to ask another question, his mind spun a little and he felt slightly dizzy. He knew the alcohol was punching his conscious away.

"Heh, you know how to hold your liquor, but you can't last that long right after huh?" Jin chuckled and patted him on the side, making Blu feel even dizzier as it made him sway side to side a little. Jin slowly stopped laughing and asked Blu a question.

"So why you here? Rough night? Break up?"

"No…my human companion had to leave me after fifteen long years of staying at my side. Thank god I have a loving friend that cheered me up while my companion left. She also advised me to go here to lay off a bit."

"Oh she's a good friend, what's her name?"

"Jewel. She was the one that danced with me when you saw us."

"Oh! Her! I thought you two were a couple!"

Blu madly blushed and quickly yelled out some slurred words out his beak.

"Why does everyone think me and her are hooked up! We. Are. Just. FRIENDS!"

"Because… you would be a good match with her. Duh."

Blu widened her eyes and smiled.

"Really! You think so!"

"Yeah. I saw the look in her eyes. She wants you. You got to let her know you want her."

Blu grimly looked back down at the counter and slumped onto it. He let out a tear and whimpered as if he knew his life would end. Jin looked at him with a confused look thinking the alcohol was just doing its job. It was partially. Blu's emotions were spilling out his mind, every part of it. But his usual self was still saddened. He'd been telling everyone they were just friends for a reason. He didn't wasn't to see Jewel disgusted at the fact they were together. It'd break his heart to see that. Blu also thought he would't have a slim chance of being with her. So he avoided situations with them being awkwardly together.

"Hey… what's wrong? Is that a bad thing she wants you?

"No, it's just…"

As soon as Blu opened his beak for another word, the tent's curtains busted open and a rowdy crowd came in. It was made up of seven macaws, four military macaws and three Hyacinth macaws. The leader was simply obvious. He was a military macaw; he led the group in, and was a little taller than his followers. He had silver eyes and his wings seemed impossibly huge. His chest seemed to be missing feathers in a line of a cut of some sort. He walked towards the bar with a smug grin on his face. Dmitri noticed the rowdy gang but decided to just ignore thinking they were just hard partiers.

"Hey bartender! Give me the best you got!" The bird's voice sounded deep and harsh. Hinting something in Blu's mind, but quickly left due to his drunken mind.

"We'll talk later, got some business to do."

He turned around and prepared strongest drink he could make. Jin felt something was up but didn't mind. Unless the bird did something, he would have no reason to shoo him out.

The military macaw bird saw Blu and quickly smiled harshly and mischievously. He came up to him from behind and nudged him hard on the back. Blu didn't turn around, he was still thinking about Linda, nothing else. Jin went into the back of the club to get some more cups for the drinks, not knowing what might unravel at the bar in a few seconds.

"Hey, you're the bird from two weeks ago! You danced with that sexy hotwing! Lucky… did you get luckier that night?"

Blu heard the bird's talk, but still didn't move. Since his mind was drunk, his mad side slowly kicked in without any sense of stopping it.

"You didn't get lucky that night. I'll take that silence as a no. Is that why you're here? Couldn't get some that night? Been here for the last two weeks!"

He laughed loudly making his gang laugh with him. Blu's mad mind continued to tick like a time bomb with the alcohol giving it more of a boom. The bird continued his jeer and fun as he looked at Blu with his narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't mind me taking her since you two probably broke up. Where does she live?"

Blu's eyes widened as he heard the bird. His beak started to tremble in anger as his shy, awkward personality changed into the rage induced Blu. He continued to hear what the bird had to say about his Jewel.

"It would be nice having a sexy hotwing next to me in the nest. I would be doing her right every single night making each night even better than the one before."

Blu clenched his wing into a fist and his eyes glared into the cup, he was about to ignite with rage. He heard one of the gang birds walk away from the group and heard him flirting on the waitress. But he quickly ignored it and went back to listening to the leader.

"I'll make her forget about you, she'll just remember how amazing I am and how I plea-"

Blu stood up from the chair still facing the counter. He heard enough. But still he wanted to hear what the bird would say.

"What? Heard enough? I'm not done talking yet…"

The bird laughed and whispered into Blu's ear.

"I'll let you watch me and her have the night of our lives. In the nest."

He laughed and the gang laughed with him acting as if they heard what their leader said. But they were interrupted by Blu's words for them.

"Get out of my sight or I'll break your necks open."

The gang silenced and the leader was shocked. No other bird had the guts to be saying it to them. The leader's face changed to pure anger as he looked at Blu.

"Say that again to my face."

Blu grabbed the medicine cup slowly without the gang noticing and spoke the same exact words but in a louder tone.

"Get out of my sight or I'll break your neck open!" Blu turned around in a one-eighty rotation, swinging the medicine cup toward the birds head. It made contact and the bird barely flinched and looked at Blu with his intimidating look and punched him straight in the stomach, throwing Blu's body back and landing on his back.

* * *

><p>The hyacinth macaw that left the gang to hit on the waitress didn't mind the whole incident. He continued his flirting with Sopheen. He put his wing on top of Sopheen's as she made the drinks. Dmitri quickly noticed and looked what was happening.<p>

"So, you free late night? I wanna feel your body on top of mine. We can go back to my place so we can do it?"

Sopheen quickly jerked her wing back and fumed at the macaw's face, which still had the mischievous on his face.

"NO! You freak! Wings off and go away!"

"C'mon don't be like that. Were destined to be together." He wrapped his wing around Sopheen laughing mischievously as he tried to kiss her. Sopheen swiped her talon across the bird's face and the macaw shrieked. He looked at Sopheen with angry eyes and grabbed tighter with his wings. Dmitri slowly got up and walked over silently reaching under his right wing for the shiny object. The macaw didn't notice and continued his assault on Sopheen.

"You… were SO gonna have fun tonight…"

He tried to drag her out but quickly felt a sharp pain on his back and his stomach. He let go of Sopheen and looked down to see the cause of this massive pain. Blood flowed down his blue feathers and dripped to the floor. He looked down to see an object sticking out of his body. It was a knife. He looked behind him to see Dmitri next to him. He saw the talon holding the knife sticking into him. Dmitri whispered into his ear with a menacing voice.

"Don't worry about the afterlife. Hell will take care of rapists like you with great pleasure."

Dmitri pulled the blade out and looked at Sopheen who saw the whole thing. She was saved by her crush.

"You're safe now, OK? Take care yourself."

Dmitri quickly turned around and saw two other macaws looking at him.

* * *

><p>The leader pulled a toothpick out from the stool and pointed it near Blu's heart.<p>

"You'll pay for that! No one messes with Jax! The leader of the Crow's Talon!

Jin walked in from the back and saw Jax pinning Blu down, holding the toothpick to his heart. He dropped the cups and quickly dashed towards him with his wing out for a closeline.

"Leave him alone!"

He tackled Jax and pushed his head towards a tin can. The impact left a dent in the can and Jax unconscious. The other birds' saw what both Jin and Dmitri did to there two guys and quickly started to fight. Blu got up and saw one of the gang members trying to punch him. He suddenly got the knowledge of how to fight and blocked the bird's punch and punched him with all the power he had. It knocked him back letting Blu go in for another drunken punch. He remembered the action movies he watched and quickly executed all he could remember from them, flailing his wings towards the hyacinth macaw's face knocking him out.

"Hah! Strength of many crows my butt!"

Just as Blu said the insult, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Someone swung a stool to Blu's head. He fell to the ground still dazed and saw Jin fighting. He fought like a martial artist, unleashing combos on the bird in front of him. He swung his wing like an elbow's strike knocking the macaw out instantly and making his head bleed. A macaw came up to him from behind but only to be wing elbowed in the stomach and thrown over his side. He looked to his left to see Dmitri sending a military macaw across the room ramming into a pile of boxes. He then evasively moved to the left to dodge the macaw's strike and swiftly spun around stabbing him in the back of the neck. He concluded that Dmitri or in Blu's mind, The Mysterious Bird, was helping them in the fight. But why? The club partiers screamed and ran out of the club in fear of getting involved.

"Who are these guys…?"

Blu blacked out from the pain in his head and slumped back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yeah! Long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Caretaker

Chapter 6

Caretaker

Blu felt the throbbing in his head along with the feeling to vomit. Blu rubbed his head and looked around the room noticing something was strange. It seemed like a house for humans, but shrunk down to a macaw size house. The hallow had built in tables, counters, shelves, and many other things that amazed Blu out of his mind. He sat in a well-built nest that didn't have a single twig sticking out of its sides. It was the perfect hallow to live in; it was certainly not his. Then he realized, this was someone else's hallow. He heard little clicks coming from the other side of the hallow. There was a wall dividing the hallow with two doors in the wall. The door to Blu's left knob slowly turned. Blu panicked without a sound and fell to his side, pretending to sleep.

The door opened and Blu heard the slow walking of talons slowly approach where he lay. The noise of the steps suddenly stopped and everything fell to silence. Blu's heart pumped faster nervous at the fact the bird might discover his fake snooze. He suddenly got the urge to look over. The tension was building up in him and decided to finally see who owned the house. He tilted his head slowly towards where the sounds of the steps stopped. He peeked through the tiny cracks of his eyes and saw a familiar color of the bird's eyes. It had the orange glow that seemed to put a bird looking at it relax. However he found out who this bird was that was just a few centimeters away from his face. It was Jin.

"AHHH!" Blu stumbled out of the nest but quickly fell to the floor due to the pain in his head. The pain seemed to surge throughout his body, not just his head. He felt dizzy and his eyes looked around as if he couldn't see. Jin rushed to his aid and put him back onto the nest laying his head easily onto the side of it.

"Careful! A hit in the head isn't really easy to recover from!"

"Where am I?"

"My place."

"Yours! This place is pretty cool! You built all this?" Blu said weakly. "Wow…"

"Yeah. Took me months to build this place. Humans really know what there doing building this stuff."

Blu was surprised at the fact he met another bird who were amused at what the humans made. Blu admired them too, but by the looks of what Jin made, he was couldn't match Jin's motivation of making things.

Jin looked at him and smiled as if he was a son. He started to walk to the door to give Blu some privacy.

"Well, make yourself at home. Rest well okay?"

"Uh… Hey!"

Jin quickly turned around with a worried expression and questioned.

"What's up?"

"Thanks for all this. I can't make it up to you… Thanks."

Jin smiled and turned back around, "No problem."

But curious Blu wanted to talk. He felt that this bird in particular could be a nice one. He quickly yelled for his attention like a baby.

"Hey!"

Jin turned around impatiently and looked at the wall annoyed of Blu's little calls.

"Yeah yeah I know, your welcome okay?"

"No, I was going to ask if you just want to talk a little… because I just… kinda want to talk."

Jin turned around rapidly and looked at Blu with a weird expression.

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah, since you know there's nothing else to do. Can't really do much except just being patient for this stupid head of mine to regenerate back to its original state."

Jin was amused at Blu's choice of words. It seemed he was a little more educated than all the other birds he knew in Rio. He stayed silent and finally broke the silence.

"Yeah sure."

Blu smiled and rested his head back on the side of the nest. Jin pulled a little perch out the side of the hallow next to Blu and sat on it.

"Huh, one of your other weird inventions? Not bad."

"Heh, yeah. You must be pretty smart. I don't know any other birds that can talk like that. Where'd you learn it?"

_"Interested in my intellectual mind? Neat!"_ Blu thought. Finally another bird that took interest of how much intelligence he had. He smiled at the thought and went back to talking to Jin.

"Well, back in Minnesota. My owner owns a bookstore and back then I learned from her and read books for fifteen years and so my mind just grew. Now that I mention her, I miss her…"

Blu stayed silent but rushed those sad thoughts away and paid attention to Jin.

"Does your ma- err, um I mean close friend also have an owner?"

"No. Oh no. She hates humans and all the knowledge stuff. Why?"

"Oh. Well I just wanted to know."

Jin wondered if Blu was even in the slightest interested to be Jewel's love. With Blu's mind and love for humans he bet Jewel couldn't stand it. _"So why is she in love but not him…? It should be the other way around…"_

He broke his daydream and focused back on the conversation.

"So what did you do for fifteen years Blu? Were you born in Minnesota?"

"No. Actually I was born here I guess. But I… was smuggled."

Jin widened his eyes at those words. He quickly thought about himself. What he went through…

"Keep going."

Jin wanted to know more. This bird he thought could have went through what he had to go through. Blu continued his story through most his time in Minnesota to how he met Jewel to the present. Blu finished his story with Jin's gaping beak open. He was surprised Blu and Jewel haven't confessed there love yet. It was time for him to make everything clear and asked.

"You sure you guys aren't a couple? It'd be nice if you two got together."

Blu groaned and rolled his eyes. He was fed up with all this talk of them being together. He yelled with pure madness in his voice, clearly angry at Jin.

"Can't you see! We can't be together! She doesn't like me! In fact I bet she didn't even want to meet me in the first place! Why would she want me! I'm an awkward stuttering bird! I fail! Got it!"

Blu suddenly got the strength to stand up ignoring the painful signals going to his head. He was standing up in pure sadness and anger. Jin also angry at Blu's low self-esteem and decided to change what he thought.

"What the hell are you saying! She likes you! No, scratch that. She wants to make love with you! Why do you think she doesn't want that?"

"You're asking me that? LOOK AT ME! I'm a sorry excuse for a bird…"

"So your calling yourself a wimpy nerd bird!"

"YES! In fact I am! What are you going to do about it!"

"Change what you think about yourself."

Blu confusedly looked at Jin with a _"what the hell are you saying?"_ expression.

"What?"

"Change what you think about yourself. That girl Jewel likes you, got it? When I saw you to dance with her, she loved it, every moment. That look she gave you when the song was ending told me she fell in love with you. She still loves you; you gotta tell her you love her. Ok? And yes your awkward and weird but that just makes you even more likeable. Hell I think you'd be a great friend to anyone. So stop telling yourself you're a lowly piece of crap. Got it?"

Blu slowly looked down and sighed. He returned back to his original self. Jin was right. All he did his entire life was mope on how much he was wimpy nerd bird. It was time to look at the positive side of him. He was funny. He was nice. And Jewel probably liked that. Why would she kiss him without any reason? So he lied back down onto the side and looked back up to Jin who looked at him with eyes like a parent.

"Yeah. Your right Jin. Thanks for the little shake up."

Jin smiled and lowered himself onto the perch still keeping eye contact with Blu. He smiled slowly and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: sorry for the delay. Got homework to do you know? School…*grumbles* hope you enjoyed it!

For you people that ask why Blu acts that way and thinks about himself. I decided based on the movie he was mostly isolated. Now he's in big Rio and everyone isn't weird or awkward like him. So he felt he was the weird loner. Like how Jewel called him a pet, The geese call him nerd bird. The usual cliche, "Why would she like me, I'm awkward!" thing. Yeah I decided Blu should have a breakdown finally. He never saw Jewel ever express any kind of romantic things to him(you know why). This makes Blu think twice of being with her. He never asks her all those lovey dovey things, scared at the fact she might turn him down or leave due to his awkwardness. He doesn't want to see her disgusted in any way.


	7. Foreign Bird

Chapter 7

Foreign Bird

Jin remembered his past very well. It was somewhat similar to Blu's life in the beginning, but worst. He dozed off staring at the ceiling thinking about those painful memories. He hated to see another bird put himself down; it reminded him of the past. Especially about love. His thoughts were interrupted by Blu's worrisome talk.

"Hey Jin you all right? You've been staring at the wall the whole time after you said your welcome. Something bothering you?"

Jin snapped out of his depressing remembrance of his past and looked at Blu with a fake smile.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all. Just wondering what new drinks I can make for the club."

Jin couldn't hold his fake smile for long. His troubled expression showed as he turned away from Blu. Blu saw the troubled Jin looking traumatized at the floor. Blu ran through his mind of what to do in this kind of situation. A thought popped in his head and he quickly turned his head at Jin.

"Why don't we talk about your childhood, maybe yours is better than mine."

Jin widened his eyes and his wings shook as if he was cold. A tear dropped and plopped onto the branch he was perched on and let out a silent sigh.

"You…don't want to know. It's not for the light-hearted and…you're the first that wants to know what how my childhood was. Why?"

"Well…um…"

_"Cheese and sprinkles… The one thing I thought was good to talk about and it's a sad one."_

Blu looked around the room as if he never asked the question. He had to come up with a quick reply. Fast. He wanted to make sure he didn't run into a second mistake so his mind was at work for a few seconds. Jin looked at Blu with watery, anticipated eyes as he watched the squinting cerulean bird thinking carefully.

* * *

><p>Jewel was deep in her sleep smiling subconsciously at the dream playing in her head. She and Blu watching the sun go down on Rio. Jewel looked at Blu's handsome figure as he looked back at her.<p>

"Jewel. I have something to tell you. I'm in love."

"Yeah, I am too. With you." Jewel closed her eyes as Blu tilted his head in confusedly. His silence to Jewel's remark caused Jewel to open her eyes. She looked at Blu frightened at the quiet atmosphere surrounding them.

"Oh! No Jewel it won't work. I think you would just be a good friend of mine. I never thought of you as a…mate!"

"Wha…What do you mean! Who do you love then!"

Suddenly, a book with wings flew next to Blu and landed next to him. It was a physics book with the words "I love Blu" written inside of it.

"I fell in love with knowledge! Not you! You…You disgust me. Let's go physics."

He wrapped his wing around the book and turned away from Jewel. She stared horrified at Blu leaving with this fake girlfriend in his wings. The book suddenly morphed into a sexy Spix macaw which looked nothing like Jewel. Her feathers glimmered in the sun and her eyes were a dark blue. She turned around to Jewel and winked as she chuckled in Blu's wings. They faded out of sight leaving Jewel alone on the now dead branch. Tears ran down her beak and rain suddenly fell hard onto anything it touched.

"NO! BLU!"

Jewel threw her wings up and her head launched forward. It was a nightmare. Her breathing continued to be harsh deep breaths as she tried to regain her mind back to normal. She looked over to Blu's nest to see nothing but just a dark empty patch.

"Still not home. Oh Blu…"

Jewel stood up and stretched out her body, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep after that nightmare. She peeked out the hallow to see the moon still high in the sky. It was still night, but past midnight. Jewel felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. The thought came to her mind like a train, crushing her mind in one fatal blow.

"Blu. What if he went with another female…Oh god no…BLU!"

Jewel was of course jumping to conclusions of worst-case scenarios. Whenever she panicked about a thought, she believed the impossible happening.

She quickly jumped out the entrance of the hallow and took to the skies. She flapped her wings like a mad bird, looking out for the club. Imaginations of Blu with other sexy females came to her mind, thinking of the kisses he would share with others with his drunken mind in effect. With this thought, she quickened her wings impossibly at an extremely fast rate. She headed towards the fruit market club hoping Blu was still there, not drunk or not kissing any other females.

* * *

><p>Blu looked back at Jin who was staring straight back at him with his tearful eyes. Blu took a deep breath and started the saddening conversation.<p>

"Um… It's just I want to know more about you. You saved my life and I just want to be good friends. So…yeah."

Blu felt the awkward vibe going through his mind. Every second it was silent after what he said made the situation even worse. Jin scoffed making Blu jump at his sudden break of silence. He stood up higher on the branch, clearing the tears under his eyes with his wings.

"Heh. Well to be honest I thought the same thing when I talked to you back at the bar. I wanted to know more about you, you know? I'm curious. Well…my past was a sad one."

Jin lowered himself into a more comfortable position on the perch and looked straight at Blu.

"My past kinda started like yours. It was a bright, sunny day in Rio and my parents were out getting food for me since I was about a couple months old. So I just stayed in my hallow chirping at my mom who carried me in her wings from time to time. As you can see, I'm technically a golden-collared macaw. But my mom had this weird genetic mutation in the color of her neck. So it came out red instead of the natural gold."

"Wait! Sorry for the interruption, but do you know what a genetic mutation is?" Blu interrupted. Was he really an educated bird like him?

"Yeah I know what it is. I'll tell you how I know. But first, can I keep going with the past?"

"Oh. Yeah sorry."

Jin smiled at Blu's sudden curiosity in his knowledge about science. He continued his life story starting with a deep breath.

"So anyways, one morning my father came back with a banana leaf full of berries and other delicacies."

Flashback

Jin chirped happily as his father unraveled the leaf letting the fruits roll off to the sides. He hopped towards the heap indulging himself in the galore of the variety of fruit. His father chuckled and reached under his wing with his talon and pulled out a tiny necklace.

"Happy birthday son. My gift along with the fruits is this."

Jin looked up seeing his father's head go over his. He slowly placed the necklace around Jin's neck, making sure it fit perfectly around his tiny chick.

"The tooth of the jararacuçu, one of our many enemies. This tooth will symbolize the great power against all odds that face you. And of course, when you leave the nest, you can remember me whenever you get lonely. I'll always be in that amulet looking after you."

Jin's father wrapped his son with his wings for a hug. The mother joined the hug as they stood there in silence as one happy family. Jin's father put Jin down onto the nest for him to sleep the rest of the day off. He turned around to the entrance and walked to the edge, spreading his wings to go elsewhere to find more food. Jin chirped to call for his attention as his father almost took off. He turned around to Jin and his wife to see their smiling faces. He too let out a grin towards the two birds smiling back at him.

"I love you Ketsley, I love you my son."

Suddenly, a large boom sound came from outside, startling Jin and his mother. They closed their eyes in shock and waited. But once they peered through the cracks of their eyes, they widened their eyes in the gruesome sight that is revealed. Jin's father looked down to see his chest bleed uncontrollably dropping down to the hallow floor. The bullet of a rifle went through his body hitting the hollow's inside. He looked back to the two shocked family birds as they opened their beaks at the sight they saw.

"I…lov-"

Jin's father fell backwards out the hallow, not able to say his final goodbye to his love ones. Jin stumbled out of the nest running clumsily towards the entrance to find his father, only to meet the hand of a human. The mother too traumatized of her love being killed, she didn't resist the human hand reaching for her.

The two were put in separate cages. The cages were piled on top of other cages filled with helpless and hopeless macaws awaiting their fate. Jin tried to call for his mother who was still looking down to the floor repeating the same event that happened in her head. She blocked out the calls and ignored her son's futile squawks. He saw the human packaging them onto planes. Each plane went to different places from U.S.A to Germany. Jin was put onto the plane designating itself to Japan. He took one last look at his mother who still looked at the floor, being loaded onto a different plane. Jin let out a desperate attempt squawk to get her attention. She twitched but slowly looked over at her son. She mouthed words to him and smiled, knowing this was their final goodbye. The hatch closed and the plane took off, Jin crying at his mother's last goodbye. He looked at his father's amulet and prayed to his deceased father, hoping that there would be a speck of hope in the future.

Present

"The plane landed and the crew opened the hatch. They started to unload the cages and mine suddenly knocked over hitting the floor hard. I was disoriented for some time but I focused my attention on this small little crack. Somehow, a small hole cracked open and I found my chance to escape. So I jumped out and took my first flight without the help of parenthood. It was hard, but somehow I managed. I lived my life in Japan easily in the forest. But I was alone. So my free time was either learning some things I found in the forest left by humans. They were either books left behind by students or tools just left behind. That sparked my enthusiasm for inventing, building and education. Or, I perched near a dojo and mimicked techniques they preformed. That's how I know some martial arts that you saw at the bar fight. I got my name from an advertisement for a game. I found the name pretty cool and decided to take it for myself. For some reason, my parents never called me by a name. It was always "my son" they called me. But after eight years, I found the same plane that transported me here. So I snuck on and had to wait hours outside a somewhat slow plane. It landed and I flew off to the jungles of Rio and found myself a hallow. Life here was different, but still somewhat difficult. I always doubted myself and called myself a piece of crap with no good life no matter how much I tried, but still I pushed on. Knowing my father was on my side cheering me on with his spirit. "

"Wow. You really did learn things and overcome obstacles the hard way. I kinda got it easy." Blu looked down in amazement of Jin's accomplishments over impossible odds. "That amulet sure works wonders."

"Yeah. I had to find larger strings as I grew so I could fit it still. I never want to lose my father's gift. It holds his will and his confidence in me. It really did give me the determination to jump the obstacles."

He looked over to Blu with wide eyes, despite all the tears that ran down his face throughout his life story.

"But you didn't get it easy either. We both got hit pretty hard by fate in our childhood, but look at us now. I'm happy and your…um…happy too! Now that you know that Jewel girl might love you."

"Yeah…oh cheese and sprinkles! I gotta get back! Jewel's gonna be fumed!"

Blu suddenly got the energy to get back on his talons, but fell right back down due to his already disoriented head.

"Just wait it out, your too dizzy to be flying. I'll come with you in the morning to Jewel so we can both explain to her, alright?"

"Yeah…Thanks again for the help."

Jin nodded and rested his head in his back ready for sleep.

"Hey one more thing Jin. You don't hate humans after…that? If it's too sensitive for you, you don't have to answer."

"Humans act different ways. That's what I learned in Japan when I saw humans taking care of some macaws in an apartment. And it's kinda like your owner too. She's the nice human." Jin said muffled in the feathers of his back.

"Yeah. Well say that to Jewel; she'll put up an argument."

"Oh, can't wait for that talk with her."

Blu and Jin chuckled as they dozed off to sleep due to their exhausted bodies.

_"What a night…"_ Jin though right before his conscious slipped away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Yeah sorry guys for the wait. Review! Also forgot to mention, Ketsley is Jin's father's wife.


End file.
